


Rejection

by StarRoseColors



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Adrien is rejected by Marinette.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 174





	Rejection

"I'm sorry, but we can't."

Adrien felt his heart crack and shatter as he stared into Marinette's sapphire orbs. His grip on the flowers trembled as he heard Alya's phone clatter to the ground.

It had been a week since the group of teenage superheroes had decided to reveal themselves to each other. Imagine Adrien's joy when he found out that Ladybug and Marinette were the same person- she had a crush on him! They could be together! Nino and Alya had encouraged him, while Chloe had looked strangely guilty.

But, here they were.

With Marinette rejecting him.

"W-Why not?" he managed out.

She sighed, turning to the nearest desk. Her books slammed to the wooden surface. School had been done for a few minutes now, the group staying behind for this. Marinette stared at the wood, tears budding at her eyes. "Chloe told me."

"Told you what?"

If she was rejecting him over a stupid childhood memory...

"That I would've been your second choice if Ladybug rejected you."

His mind stopped, eyes turning to Chloe. She looked away, shame and anger in her gaze. But, it was true- if Ladybug rejected him, he would've tried being with Marinette, who was sweet and kind and sassy and...

"But...you two are the same person-"

"I would've looked at Chat in a romantic light if you weren't in the picture."

He bit his lip. "But-"

"Don't you get it?!" she yelled, turning towards him. He took a step back at Marinette's anger. "Adrien, you only love Ladybug, not Marinette! I only love you, not Chat! And if we enter a relationship it would be unhealthy and not good for us. So, for both of our sake's, I'm saying no."

Picking up her books, Marinette stormed out of the classroom.

Adrien felt tears prick at his eyes. He heard the tapping of heels, than a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but she had to know."

He ran at that.

Marinette had probably already reached home when he ran out of school, ducking into a nearby alley. Plagg drifted out of his pocket, apologetic concern in his eyes. "Kid, I'm so-"

"C-Claws out! Claws out!"

Chat Noir jumped from the alley, bounding straight for the Eiffel Tower. When he finally reached it, that's when the dam broke. He curled up, sobbing- glad that nobody could reach this level. The bouquet of flowers was still curled up in hand.

When the worse of the sobs subsided, he managed to sit up. Grief turned to anger.

"Heliotrope for eternal love," he said, plucking the white flowers from his bouquet. "Lavender roses for love at first sight. Red carnation for admiration, white carnations for pure love."

Each flower was plucked, scattered into the air.

Finally, Chat held a single white rose. "And white rose for reverence."

He wasn't surprised to see the butterfly absorb into the rose- his heartbreak was loud and clear. A single tear fell down his cheek.

_"Chat Blanc, I assume who know who I am."_

"Hawkmoth."

_"The girl you love, the girl revealed to be Ladybug, rejected you."_

"I-It's my fault. I-I was the one who started the whole mess. I'm not surprised she rejected me."

_"But you've lost enough."_

That was true. His mother was missing, his father only treated him as an employee...

_"But her rejection was unfair. She didn't even give you two a chance. I've watched you two, you know- how many times have you took the hit for Ladybug? How much have you sacrificed for her sake?"_

The rejection was unfair. The two had been partners for months, long before Queen Bee, Rena Rouge, and Carapace had entered the scene. He had always been truthful with her.

Everything he did was for _her_.

And she seemed to forget that so easily.

_"The Miraculi are drawn to soulmates. You and her are meant to be. Prove your love- show it is more than a simple teenage crush! She's yours..."_

"Mine. We're meant to be." he hissed, betrayal clear in his eyes.

_"Yes. She's yours and you are hers. Go get her. You know the deal."_

Chat Noir stood up, tucking the rose in his pocket. Purple drifted over his form. When it was done, he looked over himself. His suit was now pure white. His claws were sharper.

His sad heart stopped aching.

He felt good.

He would win Marinette's love, keep her forever close. She would love him like he did her.

She would love him back.


End file.
